Get in the Van
by Firewifesara
Summary: "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get in the van." A series of run-ins between Finn, Rachel, and a van or two. AU


**A/N- Let me start by apologizing. This whole story is ridiculous. It is based on a very long twitter conversation between me and RedAmbition, so she gets partial blame/credit here. We were joking around about getting into strangers vans and well, I felt like being silly. You may not find it half as funny as I did, but I do hope you enjoy it anyway. AU**

**As always, I do not own Glee or any of the characters or songs used. This is purely for fun.**

* * *

Get in the Van

"Mom, I just don't understand why we have to pick up Rachel too. Can't she find her own ride?"

The middle aged woman kept her eyes on the road as she maneuvered her tan minivan through Lima. "Noah. I told you, one of her dads is out of town this week and the other one has to work early. It's not a big deal, we are already picking up Finn and she is on the way."

It wasn't that Noah Puckerman didn't like Rachel; quite the opposite actually. But he had a rep to protect and Rachel wasn't exactly popular at McKinley Middle School; it's bad enough his mom insisted on driving him to school in her beat up old minivan. Puck, his friends called him, was trying to up his cool factor before entering high school, he had heard stories of slushy facials and other things and he had no intention of being on the receiving end of one of those. From the passenger seat, Puck watched his best friend Finn Hudson coming out to meet them, his backpack slung on his shoulder. "Sup Hudson." Puck held his hand out for a high five as Finn climbed in the back seat.

"Hey Puck. Hi Mrs. Puckerman."

"Good Morning Finn." The older woman pulled away from the curb, making her way to Rachel's house.

Unsure of why Puck's mom was taking an alternate route to school, Finn spoke up. "Why are we going this way?"

Puck groaned. "My _mom_ offered to take Rachel to school this week. Her dad is out of town."

"Oh. That's cool."

Puck turned in his seat and made a face at Finn. "It is not cool. This will be a big step backwards in the making of El Puckerone; King of McKinley High."

Finn stole a glance at his friend's mother when he heard her hold back a laugh. "Really? El Puckerone? That's the one you settled on? I thought we decided that was dumb."

"Well, I changed my mind. It has a nice ring to it."

Finn didn't even bother holding back his laughter this time. "Whatever man. It doesn't matter anyway. We are going to play football and date cheerleaders; we will have plenty of friends. Besides, Rachel's cool. She is a little intense and talks a lot, but she is still pretty cool."

"Yeah. We are here, so be nice." Mrs. Puckerman added.

They pulled in front of Rachel's house where she was waiting on the curb, the bright pink backpack she wore resting comfortably over both shoulders. Rachel Berry was nothing if not punctual. She had no intention of making Mrs. Puckerman wait for her when she was kind enough to take her to school while her Daddy was out of town. She stepped forward as the van rolled to a stop on the curb and lowered herself slightly to look into Puck's open window.

"It is very kind of you to take me to school this week, Mrs. Puckerman."

The woman smiled kindly. "Thank you, Rachel. It was no problem."

Puck groaned, "Yeah, yeah, whatever Berry. Just get in the van."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Hey! This is some party." Rachel sipped from the cup she was holding, her eyes trained upward.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess. I'm glad you came though. For some reason Quinn is being meaner than usual and it's nice to have a friendly face around, you know"

"This whole room is filled with your friends, Finn."

Was it? Finn looked around the room, noticing the groups of people dancing in various corners of the house and several football players engaged in a game of beer pong in the dining room. Santana was throwing this party celebrating the end of sophomore year, Finn would much rather have stayed home and played Call of Duty or played the drums. Too bad his girlfriend Quinn Fabray had guilted him into being there. It's not like he could say no to her. They had been dating since the beginning of the school year and now being with her was just expected. She was the head cheerleader and he was the quarterback of the football team. It was like high school etiquette or something. Finn liked Quinn, sure. She was pretty and popular and everything that a high school boy would want in a girlfriend. Finn sighed. "I guess."

"Is everything alright?"

Finn took a drink of his, now warm, beer and grimaced. He really didn't like the taste of it, why was he even drinking it? "It's fine." Just then Finn looked up and saw his girlfriend giving him a look. "Uh oh, I better go. Quinn just gave me a look." He set his beer on a nearby horizontal surface. "See ya, Rach."

"Bye Finn."

A couple hours later, Rachel had decided that this party was not for here. She tried to have fun until the karaoke started, then she found out that there would be no karaoke. Karofsky laughed at her when she asked when it was going to begin and she tried to play it off like it was a joke. Karaoke is _never_ a joke. She played it off for a while, but decided it was best if she just went home. It's not like these were her friends anyway. Sure she had Noah and Finn, but for the most part, this was not her crowd. She was drinking Sprite for crying out loud.

She shuffled through the crowd of liquored up teens hoping to find Finn so she could tell him that she was leaving. She walked up to Quinn, who was standing next to a few cheerleaders and Noah, hoping they would know where he was. "Hey guys. Do you know where Finn is?"

The small group got very quiet and began exchanging looks. "I'm not sure. We haven't seen him in a few minutes."

"Okay. Are you alright, Noah? You seem kind of upset."

He glanced at Quinn, briefly locking eyes with the blonde cheerleader. "I'm fine."

Rachel didn't really believe her friend, but it seemed as though he did not want to talk about. "I'm going to get going. If you see Finn will you please let him know that I left?" He nodded. "Thank you. See you guys later. Have fun."

"See ya, Berry." Puck called to her as she walked away.

Rachel's retreat caused her to miss the way that Quinn fell into Puck's arms as soon as she turned her back on them. She walked out of the house and made her way out to where she had parked her father's van. She had asked to borrow it for the evening so that she would be able to bring multiple people to the party. Her dad had been reluctant since he used it for business, shuttling prospective clients from house to house to peruse the Lima housing market. He had opted for the luxury package, saying that if he was going to be driving a minivan, it was going to be a nice one. Heated leather seats, satellite radio, back up cameras, a sunroof, the whole nine; he was right to be apprehensive about a bunch of sixteen and seventeen year olds driving it around at night. She left out the part about there being alcohol at the party though, that helped.

She pulled away from Santana's house in Lima Heights and headed in the direction of her home. She only made it about half a mile away, however, before she saw a very familiar looking silhouette walking alongside the road in the distance. The tall stature and the way his hands were tucked in his pockets as he lumbered down the road were a dead giveaway as to who it was.

She rolled down the passenger side window and slowed down beside him. "Finn?" He turned to face her, his face pained. "Finn what are you doing out here. I thought you were still at Santana's?"

"I left." He said simply, still walking.

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing."

Rachel continued to keep pace with him in the van. "Why are you walking? I can take you home."

"It's fine."

She huffed. "It's not fine, Finn Hudson. Get in this van this instant."

"No."

Again, she huffed. What was going on with him? "Finn, you know my daddy is very well prepared. If I have to, I will find the duct tape he has surely stored in this van and I will put you in this van. I will never forgive myself if something happens to you out here."

Finn chuckled and cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows rising in amusement. "You mean like being kidnapped by someone with a van and duct tape?"

"Finn…" She looked in the console and smiled. She held up the small bag of sour patch kids Finn had stashed in the van before the party, swinging them back and forth, careful to keep an eye on the road. "I have candy…"

Finn's chuckles gave way to an outburst of laughter. "Not helping, Rach."

"Just get in the van, Finn." She tried to sound serious, but he had a point, it was a strange conversation. She stopped the van completely, allowing him to get in the passenger side.

He was still laughing as he took the bag from her. "I'm pretty sure my mom warned me about getting into van with strangers who are offering candy."

"While normally I would agree with you, you made the right decision this time." She stole a glance at him quietly eating the candy in the passenger seat. "What happened anyway? Why did you leave the party?"

He turned and looked at her, his face pained. "Can we- can we not talk about it right now?"

"Sure Finn, I'm here though. If you change your mind."

His lips quirked into a tight smile, "I know. Thanks" A few minutes later, she parked in front of Finn's house expecting him to get out and go inside. Instead though, he sat in silence; he didn't even undo his seatbelt. Rachel sat next to him, just letting him take his time, until her patience was rewarded. "She was cheating on me." He said quietly.

"What? Who? Quinn?"

He nodded and took a deep breath, his eyes looking forward. "I went to use the restroom and when I came back, I caught them. Her and Puck were making out in the hallway."

"Puck? As in Noah? Why would he do that?"

Finn turned in his seat so he could fully face Rachel. "I asked them about it. Found out it had been going on for a while."

"I'm so sorry, Finn." She reached across to grab his hand, causing him to smile slightly. "You don't deserve that."

"Thanks, Rach. You are a good friend." He unbuckled his seatbelt and put his hand on the door handle. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime. Take care. Call me if you need anything."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Look, Finn, it's simple. You just have to figure out which equation with work best. What kind of answer is the problem asking for?" Rachel pointed at page on the bed between her and Finn. She had decided to try to help him so that he would be able to pass his algebra class.

Ever since his unfortunate break up with Quinn at the beginning of last summer, Finn had decided that he was going to be a better student, one who actually graduates high school next year. He and Quinn had talked about their issues as did he and Puck, now the three were once again friendly towards each other; even if they weren't exactly best friends anymore. The whole situation gave way to Finn and Rachel becoming closer than ever.

And as Rachel watched Finn debate the answer he was searching for, she found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss Finn Hudson. What would his lips feel like against hers? Where might he rest his hands? Tongue or no tongue? No. She had to get her lady bits under control; she couldn't be thinking like this. Finn was her friend; her good friend. She couldn't be developing a crush on him. Her eyes wandered back to his lips and she noticed that they were moving. Oops.

"…the car. Who cares if they are going the same speed?" Finn held his hands up in frustration then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Finn, nobody cares about that stuff except for math teachers, but it's on the test, so we have to learn it. Come on, I'll go over it again."

Finn was listening as Rachel when over, _again_, how fast a train was going leaving Chicago, but he found himself staring at her lips. They were moving, but he couldn't hear what was coming out of them. He watched her lick them every sentence or so and then it occurred to him: he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss the girl who was arguably his best friend at the moment. He needed to focus, because that just couldn't happen. He liked her too much to ruin what they had with a kiss because he couldn't control himself around a pretty girl. He stopped himself, forcing his brain to concentrate on what his _friend_ was trying to teach him.

They went over Finn's math homework, finishing it just before dinner time. "Well I better get home. Burt is grilling tonight." He stood from the bed, stuffing his books into his backpack. "Thanks for the help."

"It's what friends are for. Be sure to tell your mother, Burt, and Kurt that I said hello." She, too, stood, placing her books on her desk. She turned and took a step just in time to run smack into Finn.

They both stopped, surprised at the collision, and their eyes connected. In the brief seconds that followed, they found themselves breathing heavy, their hearts beating wildly.

Oh. Who are they kidding?

Finn dropped his backpack at his side, ignoring the heavy thud the books caused against the floor, and brought his arms around Rachel's waist. Her arms immediately locked around his neck as their lips met in a frantic kiss.

Now she knows. And now that she knows, she never wants to forget. Finn's kisses are everything.

Finn tightened his grip on her waist, ensuring that there is no gap between them. How did he go this long without kissing this girl? It didn't matter, because now that he had, he was never letting her go.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Hey babe. Why do you have your dad's van?" He approached the driver's side door, resting his hand on the space the open window had created for support as he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.

"Daddy came early and parked behind me. He decided to let me take his van instead of moving it. I think his new clients are making him crazy." She giggled at the memory. Her daddy had come home early and dropped onto the sofa muttering something about how the couple had no idea what they wanted and how he should have chosen something other than real estate as a career.

He leaned in and kissed her again. "Thanks for coming to pick me up. The part for my truck still isn't in." Finn walked around the front of the van, allowing Rachel to see that his jeans had some sort of stain on them. Finn opened the passenger door ready to climb in before he was stopped by Rachel.

"Finn! Wait!" His leg was lifted, but he stopped once again planting both his feet on the ground outside the van.

"What?"

"What is on your butt?"

Finn arched his back to get a better view of his back side. "Oh man. I guess that oil got through my coveralls. Crap."

"Take off your pants."

Finn's attention was immediately brought back to his girlfriends. "What?"

"Take off your pants. Daddy just got this van; it's a lease. He would kill me if I brought it home with grease on the seat."

Still stunned, Finn contemplated his options. Rachel was right; her dad would be pissed if she ruined his new car. But taking off his pants, in the parking lot of his step-dad's garage? "Here?"

"Everybody has gone home, Finn. Take them off. No pants in the van." Her tone held no room for argument. Finn took a step back and lowered his jeans. "Turn around." Finn looked up at her, confused. "Let me see if any of the grease got on your boxers." Finn smiled and turned, allowing Rachel to see his oil-free butt. When he turned, he noticed the blush on her cheeks as she stared at his back side. "Oh, um, it's good. You're good. You can sit."

Finn smirked and sat in the seat, using it for support as he removed his shoes so he could fully remove his pants. He and Rachel had been dating for several months now. They were seniors in high school; they had seen each other in only underwear before. It was nice that even though she had seen him in this state of undress before, it still caused a reaction. Good to know it wasn't just him. Last week they went swimming and he almost lost it when she came out of the dressing room in her bikini. "You know…" he smirked, lifting his legs into the van and carefully placing the soiled pants on the floor. "There was a time when you lured me into a van very similar to this with candy. If I remember right, you threatened me with duct tape." He leaned across the console. "And now you are telling me that there are no pants allowed in the van." He had leaned so close to her that his breath was tickling her lips when he spoke. "Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Berry?" He was surprised when she turned away from him and moved the vehicle into drive. He was laughing as she made her way out of the parking lot, but he was surprised when she didn't turn the direction of his house. "Where are we going?"

"If I am going to be accused of _kidnapping_, you had better believe that I am going to make the best of it." The quick flirtatious look she gave him at the next red light silenced him the rest of the way to lover's lane.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Hey Beautiful, you want a ride?"

Rachel whipped around to see her fiancé behind her in the parking lot where she had just parked her car. He was driving an unfamiliar full size white van with the letters 'NYU' painted on the side. "Finn, what are you doing with the school's van?" She walked to him, greeting him with a kiss when he opened the door.

"Hey baby. Professor Maxwell asked me to take it over to auto shop. I guess it's ready for an oil change." He looked down at the large book bag she was carrying. "Do you want me to give you a ride to your next class?"

Rachel lifted up onto her toes, placing a sweet kiss to his lips. "I'm not supposed to get into vans with strangers. My fiancé has warned me about that." She teased.

"But I have candy."

"My fiancé warned me about that too. I supposed next, you are going to tell me there are no pants allowed in the van?"

He wrapped his arm around her side, pulling her closer to him. "How did you know?" His lips brushed against her jaw line, sending tinkles up her spine.

"He t-told me." She stuttered out, his lips on her neck distracting her from their teasing. "Finn… Finn… We can't." She placed her hand on his chest, halfheartedly pushing him away. "I have to get to class and you have to deliver the van to the auto shop."

Finn groaned. "Ugh. Real life calls again." He kissed her quickly. "You only have one class left right?"

"Yes. And when I get home, I fully expect you to finish what you have started."

He kissed her again, the smile never leaving his lips. "I intend to." She backed away from the van, smiling back at him. "I love you. I'll see you later."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Guess what Daddy gave me?" The question answered as she held up a set of keys. "They want some alone time with our children, so they gave me the keys to the van and told me that we should let them be."

More than ten years ago, Finn and Rachel had left Lima for New York. Rachel wanted to study music and maybe work on Broadway, while Finn wasn't sure what he wanted. He completed his associate's degree before deciding that he wanted to be a firefighter. Rachel was teaching music at a private school in Manhattan. They were happy.

Rachel had given birth to their oldest son, Chris just over six years ago and then two and a half years later, they had Jace. They tried to bring their boys back to Lima for a week or so every year in the summer so that the boys could get out of the city. The upside to grandparents not seeing their grandchildren often enough, was that they were willing to do almost anything to get quality time with them.

So here they were, in the driveway of her father's house in Lima with the keys to an extremely new black minivan with all the bells and whistles.

"Well then, Mrs. Hudson, you know the rules. No pants in the van." Finn took the keys from his wife and opened the passenger door for her, waiting there until she removed her jeans and sat properly in her seat. He walked around the van, taking his seat behind the steering wheel. She watched as he removed his pants and swung his legs inside the van. "Where to?"

Rachel laughed. "I think a trip to lover's lane is in order. I'll remind you why we made the no pants rule."

Finn was making his way through town, when Rachel erupted in laughter. "What?"

"I have some sour patch kids in my purse."

Finn began laughing alongside his wife. "Are you trying to entice me with candy?"

"Too late. You are already in the van."

Finn laughed again. He sure did love her. "You make a valid point. Hey! There is Wi-Fi in this van!"

* * *

**A/N- Again, I'm sorry. It wouldn't leave me alone. Reviews make me warm and fuzzy.**


End file.
